Enfin
by PlumeKaela
Summary: Elle prit une grande inspiration, et, elle se leva, lentement. La rouille l'empêchait d'aller plus vite. Elle chancela sur ses jambes, qui n'avaient pas servies depuis bien longtemps. Quand elle fût stable, elle fit un pas vers la porte.


Elle était assise sur ce fauteuil, comme toujours, depuis maintenant…Combien de temps, déjà ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Un an, dix ans, ou bien un siècle. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer. Elle les avait déjà toutes versées. Pour eux. Tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Il n'en restait plus. Ses parents, ses frères, ses amis. Elle se sentait lâche, coupable. Elle, elle n'avait pas eu à se battre. Ce jour là, sa mère lui avait donné l'ordre de rester couchée. Elle était tellement malade qu'elle ne tenait pas debout, sa tête tournait, elle vomissait. Alors, pendant que tous étaient là-bas, à se battre pour sauver leur monde, elle était obligée de rester.

Egoïste. Elle avait l'impression d'être égoïste. Elle était sûre que, si ils avaient survécus, ils seraient là, en face d'elle, à la traiter d'égoïste. Alors, petit à petit, elle s'était dit qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de vivre. Elle s'était assise sur ce fauteuil, et n'en avait plus bougé.

Pourtant, il avait essayé de l'en sortir. Il venait. Il lui parlait. Il s'emblait la supplier. Mais elle, elle ne comprenait déjà plus. C'était un enfant. Il n'était plus venu depuis longtemps, mais elle se souvenait. Ses cheveux étaient blonds. Comme le soleil. Les yeux bleus. Ou bien gris. Les deux. Ses petites joues encore roses. Elle lui donnait quatre ans. Peut-être cinq.

Maintenant qu'il ne venait plus, elle était totalement seule. Seule, avec ses souvenirs. Et sa culpabilité. Si il lui restait des larmes, elle les pleurerait. Alors elle se contenta de se souvenir. Elle ferma les yeux.

_Ils étaient dans la salle commune. Ils étaient tous là. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Neuville, Cédric, et Cho. Et tous les autres. Et ils chantaient. Pour elle. Ensuite, un par un, ils l'ont tous prise dans leurs bras. Ils lui ont tous dit « Bon anniversaire, Lucie ». Elle était tellement heureuse. Tout le monde riait. _

_Elles étaient à Pré-au-Lard. Elles avaient toutes les trois besoin d'une robe pour le bal. Hermione disait en riant :_

__Regardez celle-là. Qu'en pensez-vous ? _

_La robe était vraiment hideuse. Cho et Lucie rirent. _

__Alors ? Qui sont vos cavaliers ? demandait Hermione._

__Moi, j'y vais avec Cédric, répondait Cho._

_Elle était toute excitée._

__Et toi, Lucie ?_

__Avec…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne se rappelait pas de son cavalier au bal, en quatrième année. Elle paniqua. Si elle perdait ses souvenirs, que lui resterait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas vivre, avec pour seule compagnie, la culpabilité. Si elle ne se souvenait pas, elle se tuerait. Alors elle réfléchi.

_Elle descendait les escaliers, dans sa robe de bal. En bas, l'attendait…._

Mais qui ? Qui l'attendait ? Elle se souvenait seulement de son sourire_._

_Il était magnifique. Et il lui faisait tellement plaisir. Si il n'avait pas sourit, sa soirée aurait été ratée. Mais il avait sourit. _

C'était peut-être le plus beau souvenir qu'elle avait. Ce sourire… Elle aurait tout donné pour le revoir. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle se demanda depuis quand elle n'avait pas fait ce mouvement. Son cou était comme rouillé. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux se fermèrent très vite. Elle était éblouie. Par quoi ? Le soleil ? Une belle journée d'été ? Tout doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux. Et elle vit la neige. Partout. Tout était blanc. Elle entendait un rire. Un rire d'enfant. Et elle se souvint.

_Ils étaient dans le parc. Il faisait froid. Elle remontait son écharpe jusqu'en haut du nez. Et quelque chose vint lui frapper le dos. Elle se retourna. Une boule de neige. Fred venait de lui lancer une boulle de neige. Elle sourit, et ri. _

__Tu comptes rester toute seule, ou tu viens ?_

__Je viens, je viens, bien sûr._

__Quelle équipe tu choisis ? Celle des nuls, ou la notre ? _

_Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, et répondit :_

__La votre._

__Très bien, sourit George. Nous voilà trois contre cinq. _

__Trois contre cinq ?_

__Oui. Ils son tellement nuls qu'on va gagner quand même, expliqua Fred en souriant, comme toujours._

_Elle les regarda, puis ri. _

__D'accord. On va gagner, affirma-t-elle._

_Puis se ne fût que rires et neige. _

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et, elle se leva, lentement. La rouille l'empêchait d'aller plus vite. Elle chancela sur ses jambes, qui n'avaient pas servies depuis bien longtemps. Quand elle fût stable, elle fit un pas vers la porte. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, un autre, encore un autre. Puis elle appuya lentement sur la poignée, tira la porte, et toujours aussi lentement, elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte, et fût une nouvelle fois éblouie. Alors elle leva sa main devant ses yeux. Elle resta là, debout, émerveillée par cette beauté, qu'elle avait oubliée. Derrière elle, quelqu'un s'affola. On lui mit quelque chose sur les épaules, et on la força à mettre quelque chose à ses pieds. Puis elle fit un pas dehors. Les rires d'enfant devinrent plus forts. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers les rires. Alors ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net. Et elle croisa le regard bleu/gris qui venait la supplier, avant. Et ces cheveux blonds. Elle vit l'enfant de sept ou huit ans se tourner vers elle, et il lui offrit un sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle avait rêvé de revoir. Ce sourire tellement magnifique. Elle sourit. L'enfant couru alors vers elle. Il l'enlaça, et il dit :

_Maman, enfin.


End file.
